leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.100
* New item: |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.100 |Prev = V1.0.0.99 |Next = V1.0.0.101 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.18.13 * You can now request a trade with other players at the end of Draft Pick. * Updated the integrated Adobe Air runtime to version . * Added new bundle images to the Store. League of Legends v1.0.0.100 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Miss Fortune's movement speed increases the longer she doesn't get attacked. * (Q) ** Fires a bullet at an enemy, damaging them and bouncing to another enemy behind them, dealing even more damage. * (W) ** Miss Fortune passively deals increased damage to an enemy the more times she attacks them. Can be activated to grant increased attack speed and lower healing received by targets that she attacks. * (E) ** A flurry of bullets is fired into the air which soon land at a target location, dealing damage and slowing enemies inside of it over a few seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Miss Fortune hysterically unleashes a massive barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her, channeling for a few seconds and causing large amounts of damage to enemies. ; * ** Fixed a display error with it and death recap. * ** No longer be cast while . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip corrected to state that it removes all crowd control but not all debuffs. * ** Tooltip corrected to not imply that enemies do not take damage until they land. ; * ** Magic resistance reduction reduced to from . * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. ; * ** Corrected the buff tooltip so it correctly states that all attackers receive magic damage. ; * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Attack speed gain per level increased to + % from + %. * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Reload time reduced to 10 from 14. ; * ** Health cost changed to from . ** Dr. Mundo is now healed for half of the health cost if strikes a target. * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Health cost changed to from . * ** Health restored changed to % of maximum health from 50% at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 45 from . ** Damage per level reduced to from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to from . * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank's passive would be replaced with the debuff text when struck by another Gangplank. ; * ** Maximum armor and magic resistance reduced to from . ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Fixed a display error with the tooltip on its self buff. ; * ** Tooltip updated to correctly state that the slow is actually not ; * ** Level up tooltip now correctly states the increased mana cost. * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** Level up tooltip now correctly states the increased slow amount. ; * ** Debuff and death recap tooltips have been corrected. ; * ** Now correctly states that the increased cost per stack is 40. ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** It no longer places a blank buff on Malzahar. * ** Now attack the target affected by Malzahar's most recently cast . * ** It now suppresses the target instead of stunning it. ** Range increased to 750 from 650. ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip simplified. ; * ** Buff no longer incorrectly states that it grants increased attack speed. ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip now correctly mentions the 10% bonus dodge chance Nidalee gains in . * ** Corrected a display error with it and death recap. ; * General ** Corrected a display error with Pantheon's auto attack and death recap. * ** No longer be cast while . * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** No longer be cast while . ; * General ** Typos corrected in the level up tooltips for and . ; * ** Debuff now correctly states that it can stack up to 20 times. ; * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Debuff now correctly states the slow amount. ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** Buff no longer incorrectly states that he does reduced damage for the duration. ; * ** No longer be cast while ; can still be cast while . ; * ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip. ; * ** Debuff will now grant assists even if it does not deal damage to the target. ; * ** Effects can now be toggled instead of being a permanent passive. It has a 4 seconds cooldown upon toggle off. * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . Summoner Spells * * No longer be cast while . * * No longer be cast while . Items ; New * Recipe: + + . * + 350 Mana. * + 7 Mana Regen per 5 seconds. * + 20 Attack Damage. * UNIQUE Passive: 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. * UNIQUE Passive: Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 max mana (2 second cooldown.) Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 max mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus mana caps at 1000. ; Redesigned * Recipe: + + . * +30 Magic Resist. * +200 Health. * UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 12% and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. ; Redesigned * New Recipe: + + . * 350 Mana * 7 Mana Regen per 5. ; , and * Theirs "reservoir" system has been removed. These items will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. ; * Tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. ; * Now revives Champions at 750 health and 375 mana instead of 40% health and mana. ; * Cost reduced to 435 from 450 gold. ; * Recipe changed to + + . General * Abilities with movement or teleport based components now cannot be cast while rooted. * , and now properly suppress and stun their targets. * Suppression prevents summoner spells from being cast, and makes the ability immune to duration reduction effects such as that granted by . * Turrets currently attacking a champion will no longer respond to further calls for help from other champions. * Improved many of the "playing as" and "playing against" tips that display in death recap. * Updated the splash logo that appears upon loading into the game client to match the new League of Legends logo. * Fixed a bug that caused purple siege minions to deal and receive normal damage from towers. * Fixed a bug that caused super minions to receive normal damage from towers. Sound * Added a second taunt. * Fixed a bug causing the sound to continue after Rammus hit his target. * Fixed timing issues with basic attacks. * Tweaked volume level of skill sounds. * Tweaked volume level of skill sounds. de:V1.0.0.100 zh:V1.0.0.100 Category:Patch notes